Jude
by RedAndViolet
Summary: ok, this is not a glee fanfic. i chose this category because i was inspired to write this fic by glee. the thing is i'm a huge gleek, and this story came up to me while watching the show. all of my characters were made up in my head so if youre looking for a glee fic this is not the one for you, but if you read it even tho thanks so much :)xx


**CHAPTER 1 PART 1**

Courtney was nervous. Well, that was new. She was never nervous because for god's sake, she

was Courtney Jude, the most popular girl at school. Of course she was young but that didn't

stop her for being on top of the social pyramid.

Why was she even nervous? Yes, it was the beginning of a new year but that never bothered

her.

That was when it hit her, she was coming back from winter break. Or in other words, her worst

vacation ever. She got in so much trouble, she cheated on her boyfriend, got in a fight with her

best friend (which normally never happened), and was expelled from her ballet academy.

She didn't know how to face everyone today. But as usual, she looked at herself in the mirror

and gained her confidence back.

When she was ready to go her dad drove her to school. She was so nervous but eventually got

out of her car.

"Courtney!", a familiar voice screamed.

Natasha obviously. It had to be. But why did she sound so cool about seeing her best friend

again after having that massive fight?

"Um, hi Nat." Courtney tried to escape but when she turned around and saw her dad had

already left she had no other option but to smile at the girl.

"Ready to go in?" Natasha asked with a smile on her face too.

"I was born ready."

"Good, because I expect you to be ready for a little chat we're going to have after first period."

Courtney swallowed hard. And with that they opened the main door which led to the hallway, walking

arm by arm, pretending to love each other as usual, because that was the price they had to pay to be

popular. The truth is that they couldn't stand each other, but they had to put on a show as if they

were so close and had the perfect friendship, so everyone could believe they were flawless. And they

did.

Everyone was staring, which wasn't something new. As they walked side by side they saw

kids moving out of the opposite way, and that could only mean one thing. Courtney was going to

face her second problem. Her boyfriend.

Ryan had always been so cool about everything. Truth is Courtney wasn't bothered by him, he

was a really nice person, but she considered him as her best friend deep down inside where

nobody could see what she was really thinking of everyone around her. She thought Natasha

was the biggest bitch alive, and her boyfriend Tyler was too good for her. But of course, that was

the way things worked out. Courtney Jude, captain of the cheerleading squad, had to date Ryan

Princeton, the quarterback of the football team, and Natasha Lockhart, cheerleading co-captain,

had to date Tyler Pryce, Ryan's best friend and former football player too.

As she kept walking forward she started to see that so familiar body walking, until she was face

to face with it.

"Court, can we talk for a second?" He said.

"No because I don't want to hear whatever you want to say, because i've heard enough yelling

at me from my dad ever since vacation was over, and now I have to hear this bitch blurting stuff

at me which we all know she'll regret later but it will all work out because we'll just pretend to

like each other in front of everyone, same with you. So no, we can't talk, i'm sick of all of you."

But of course she didn't say that, not because she didn't want to, she was dying to say it since

she could never be honest and had to swallow all of her feelings, but because she couldn't. So

she just smiled and said,

"Of course."

**PART 2**

"I still don't get what you're so upset about, I always kiss other guys when you're not around

and you know every time I do it."

"Yes! But they don't." Ryan was losing his temper, and it was not good.

"What do you mean they?" Courtney asked, though she already knew the answer. She could've

come up with a better question but she just didn't know what to answer to what he told her.

"The kids at this school, Courtney… Oh, you know what? The kids everywhere. You're known

everywhere in this town."

"I wish I didn't live here…"

"And I wish you would stop being such a slu-… Stop cheating on me. We both know how it will

end if they get word of what happened. And let's face it, you can't stay where you are without

me."

Courtney laughed viciously. "I can be popular whether i'm with you or not. Actually, I think we

could use this drama to get everyone's attention and get rid of each other for good."

"I would prefer not. Look, maybe you have your sources to stay popular, but i don't. Just help me

out here. If you kept up with me for 2 years now you can tolerate me for until next year."

"And why would I want that? Better question, why would I DO that?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe to feel like a good person for once", Ryan told her, but it sounded

more like a sarcastic question. Then he sighed. "Courtney, we both need this. If everybody

admires us then they will vote for us in everything we want and that's gonna help you get into

Winter Division. I know you more than anyone in this world, and I know you are capable of

doing anything to get into that school."

Next year was the time for everyone to prepare themselves for the children universities. It was

something their school had came up with like 10 years ago. People could stay at their own school for

7th grade or they could attend a university, for kids 12 to 18, when they graduated and went to a real

university, these were just to prepare themeselves for their careers for a way longer amount of time.

And Courtney had always wanted to attend Winter Division. Everyone knew it. She had been

working so hard on being popular so she could get to be Class President, captain of the

cheerleading squad and other things that would help her in her application. She needed to be

the best of the best because WD just took 2 kids from 7th grade from any school every year. If

she blew her chance next year she would never get another. She would do anything to get into

that school and make her family and herself proud, which was never that hard. She just needed

this and she was willing to do anything. After all, Ryan was right, if she could stand a bitch and 2

guys by her side for 2 years, she could stand it one more.

"Fine."

**PART 3**

First period was over within a blink of her eye. The bell rang and she felt like puking, because

it meant it was time to face Natasha. She was not nervous about getting into a fight with her,

she could easily deal with that, she was nervous because everyone would be there. Natasha

loved to make a scene every time she could, and Courtney was sick of it but she would have to

face it sooner or later. So she just headed for the door and to her locker, where, as she expected,

was Natasha. She would obviously choose this hallway. The crowded one. That was nothing new

about her. The weird thing was, she wasn't wearing her cheerleader outfit now. She had

changed. Why would she do that? And to the one that she was wearing? Courtney couldn't

believe what she was seeing. Her 'best friend' was wearing white knee socks, a pink plaid skirt,

and a white tucked in reindeer sweater.

"Um, Nat? What are you wearing?"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear your crap right now."

"Woah, okay." Courtney laughed. "Then why did you even come here? To talk to me, right? It

looks as if you're going to hear my crap after all because i'm not just gonna stand here and let

you talk to me like that, understand?"

"Whatever. You might be wondering why I chose this place of all to talk to you about our

fight in winter break, right?"

Not really, Courtney thought.

"Um… Sure."

"I chose this place because it has so much movement. Everyone's here. And after we fought you

said what happened wasn't a big deal, so if it wasn't I guess you wouldn't mind telling everyone

what occured."

"Indeed, I don't care." She didn't even need to scream for everyone to pay attention to her since

they were already looking their way from the very beginning. "People, since Natasha here can't

help herself for trying to pull focus and she wants me to tell you stuff, I will. Though this is

helping her get good attention because she looks like the victim, I don't think it will work out for

the guy involved in this problem.

"I kissed Tyler." As she looked around she could see everyone murmuring and with their mouths

hung open. What really pissed her off was when she turned to look at Natasha and noticed she

was wearing a smirk. She was loving this, but Courtney couldn't give a damn. She'd been

through this a million times.

"Nothing new, I don't know why everyone's so surprised. Courtney kissed another guy, cheating

on her boyfriend AGAIN. Usual news, she just wants the attention. You guys should just go to

class."

Courtney didn't even need to look the way the voice was coming because she knew exactly who

it was coming from. Ginger Alderman. Probably the most annoying girl she had ever met besides

Natasha. Ginger was the captain of the glee club, just enough fact to know she was a loser at

school. But some way she managed to be popular. Everyone thought she was a sweetheart,

which she obviously wasn't through Courtney's eyes. Another thing Courtney's eyes captured

were people actually going away, losing interest in the conversation.

This time she did want the attention, because Ginger was the cause of it going away from her.

"Did you seriously have to do that, Ginger?"

"Did you seriously need to cheat on your boyfriend? Again?"

"THAT is none of your buisness."

"Oh of course it is," Ginger said walking her way, "or you wouldn't be shouting it through the

hallways all proud of yourself."

"At least I have something to be proud of. Glee club isn't exactly a place where I would like to be

captain, feeling good because i'm respected there of all places."

"Don't worry honey, nobody respects you there."

With that Courtney rolled her eyes and sent her her best bitch glare, walking away. She knew

exactly what was going to happen, and indeed, it did.

"Wait up Court!", Natasha screamed after her and slid an arm through Courtney's.

They would have to be playing best friends again. As usual.

**PART 4**

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Courtney yelled at her dad while driving home after

school. She hadn't exactly been having a good day since she didn't see Ryan after their fight, had

to play besties with Natasha once more, and couldn't see Tyler in the eye since probably

everyone told him the secret was now public. But this, what her dad was telling her, was beyond

the line.

"Its just for your credits", he told her.

"I don't care about credits!" he looked at her in disbelief, "well, at least not when it involves me

joining the stupidest club in town"

"Oh come on, honey pie, it can't be that bad"

"Are you even kidding? Glee club is beyond tragic. I'm going to become a total loser because

probably Coach Hamblett will kick me out of the squad because i'm not being loyal or whatever

and I will lose my popularity"

"That's called jumping to conclussions"

"And what you're doing is called being unfair"

"Well you don't get to chose everything you want. You lost your privileges since you were the

one who got kicked out of the ballet academy. Courtney, what you did wasn't fair. You know how

expensive the other academies are"

"Oh like money is a big problem in this family"

"Well maybe not but it still doesn't make it okay for you to act all wild and get kicked out. After

all the effort."

"UGGHH, I heard this all vacation, can you talk about anything else?"

"Of course. I can say that you joining glee club is not up for discussion. You are doing it and that's

that."


End file.
